Rhapsody
by elvencherry07
Summary: With the advent of MWPP, the Hogwarts Symphonic Band is suddenly looking a little less dorky... and a LOT less boring! Drabbles for band geeks! LJ, SA COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**RHAPSODY**, a state of elated bliss; ecstasy, or a composition of irregular form and often improvisatory character.

_Featuring:_

LILY

who plays the flute and is bossy. Her instrument is dainty but requires the most air and is capable of producing painfully shrill notes, not unlike Lily herself. And, of course, _everyone _plays the flute, which only makes Lily rise further above the competition.

JAMES

who plays the tenor sax and is good. He only joined the band because of Lily, but James is good at everything, and so he is good. In fact, he is so good that he can afford to eat peppermint humbugs all though rehearsal and put his feet on Peter's chair and practice in the dorm room until three A.M.

ARABELLA

who is named such because it fits. Obviously recent events have revealed that "old gang" Arabella is indeed "Harry's neighbour" Arabella, but "fanfiction" Arabella has almost become a character in herself and here she is. A girl with a normal name like "Marie," or "Katie," or "Stephanie" could never snog Sirius and play the bassoon. And definitely not both at the same time.

SIRIUS

who is a drummer, because he likes to bang things and see how they sound. Only he is not allowed to bang Arabella's head anymore.

PETER

who plays the baritone, because who listens to baritones anyway?

REMUS

who plays the clarinet, because like the clarinet he is firm and mellow and occasionally squeaks. He is not first clarinet because he misses rehearsals when his mother is ill.

AND, last but not least,

PROFESSOR SCRIVY

The poor, poor man.

…

_A/N: _Dedicated to band people from the class of 2004. It's completely unfair that such talent, hotness, and humor should have been concentrated in one grade. Now all we have are STUPID FRESHMEN who think they're funny when they're NOT.

Oh, all RIGHT, and poor Mr. Scrivy.

And OKAY, it's short but

A. Drabbles are supposed to be short. And these will be drabbles.

B. There's more than one chapter.

C. Review!

D. No offense to baritone players! Or freshmen.

E. Unless they go to my school. Because I am convinced we got the most annoying batch of freshmen in the history of the planet.


	2. Chapter 1: General

Chapter One: General

**Innuendo?**

"GASP!" said Lily. "You touched my flute! You TOUCHED my flute!"

Sirius eyed her curiously. Then he stuck out a finger and touched the shiny flute. Again.

Lily whipped out her wand.

James came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Calm down," he said comfortingly. "It's okay." Gently, he took the flute from Lily's grasp. "See?" he asked Sirius smugly. "Only _I'm _allowed to touch the flute."

Sirius was confused.

**Composition**

"Look!" said Sirius. "I composed a song! I'm a composer! I'm the next Mo-start!"

Professor Scrivy eyed the parchment doubtfully. Sirius' song consisted of one line: a half note, two whole notes, and another half note. They were all the same note.

"Mr. Black, your interest in music theory is very gratifying, but I'm afraid-"

"Oh, can we play it today? Pleaaaaaaaase? I'll write it on the board so everyone can see!"

"Well-"

"Oh, thank you Professor! You're my role model!"

One half note and one whole note and one whole note and one half note equals p o o p.

**May I See You After Class?**

Professor Scrivy leaned forward. His breath smelt like eggnog. "I played the clarinet too, you know."

Remus nodded.

"I played all through high school and college. I still perform at concerts. It's very rewarding."

Remus nodded.

"You have very good musicianship- much better than Diggory's. Why, you could be first clarinet if you only improved your scales!"

Remus nodded.

"Think about it boy! The excitement! The responsibility! The _attention_!"

"I'll think about it."

"Very good! Run along, now."

Remus grabbed his bag and dashed out the door.

Sirius was sitting in the hallway. When he heard the door open, he stopped mid-fake-snore and sprang to his feet. "What did Scrivy want?"

"Nothing," said Remus.

"Oh," said Sirius, understanding for once. "Just being a nosy prat?"

Remus nodded.

**One of Those Days**

"QUIET DOWN!" Professor Scrivy rapped the stand sharply with his wand. It collapsed with a loud crack. Everyone burst out laughing.

Scrivy sighed. It was proving to be another one of _those days_.

"Miss Black," he said to Narcissa, who was sitting in a very slumped and twisted position, "You'll never get the proper air support that way. Please uncross your legs."

Sirius began to snicker.

Lily turned angrily. "Sirius! You are SO immature!"

"NYEH, nyeh! Nyeh nyeh NYEH nyeh-nyeh-NYEH!"

"Ad-vil," Scrivy whispered to himself. "Ad-vil. AD-vil."

**Band Librarians, Part 1**

"Okay!" said Professor Scrivy brightly. "Who wants to be a band librarian? I'm taking nominations!"

Cricket.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! You get to hand out stuff! It's a big responsibility!"

Sirius waved an arm in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! I'm responsible! Vote for me!"

Scrivy's mouth disappeared into a line. "Did I mention that I will be editing the ballot?"

"Why?" gasped James. 'That's against the Magnar-Cartar-whatchamacallit! Professor!"

"I don't know," said Remus contemplatively. "He does have a point. Sirius can't even find his _own_ music, so how will he keep track of everybody else's?"

"_Hey!_ I know exactly where my music is! Up your-"

Finally, somebody cracked. "All RIGHT! All RIGHT!" Lily yelled. "Arabella and I will do it!"

"We _what_?"

**Instructions**

_Find a chair and sit in it_, the chalkboard read.

Lily sat.

Remus sat.

Arabella sat.

Peter sat.

Sirius and James read the sign.

Sirius and James grinned.

There was a very, very large space between the "s" and the "it."

Such an opportunity was not to be wasted.

**Hole**

"Mr. Black! Go to your seat immediately!"

Sirius looked up with pleading puppy eyes from the middle of the room. "But I _can't_! Ara's sick in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey's says she's not getting out until tomorrow at the earliest and definitely not by the end of today and-"

"What does that have to do with _you _sitting in _your _seat? I am well aware that Miss Figg is absent!"

"Yes, sir, but I have to sit in _her _seat, so I can't sit in _mine_!"

"_Why?_"

"_Because_, there's this… big, yawning hole in this very spot- don't you feel it?? The room _misses _Ara, and I've got to sit here and stop the flood until she returns… I know I'm not Arabella, sir, but I think I can hold it for an hour or two," Sirius explained earnestly. "It's just so… empty… without her!"

"Mr. Black, do not waste my time with this nonsense. _Go to your seat._"

"But Professor, the _hole_!"

"Just GO!"

Under the Professor's withering glare, Sirius stood. "Fine," he grumbled, shuffling to the back, "but don't blame _me _if the roof suddenly caves in."

**Enlightenment**

"And _then_ we get to THIS amazing part," Professor Scrivy shouted over the pensieve recording, "where the music just EXPLODES, and-"

"Professor! Professor! Professor!"

Hearing the delighted cries of a truly enlightened student, Professor Scrivy whipped around, almost spraining his back. "Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

**Duck, Duck, Duck—**

"Ten," Sirius whispered into the mirror.

James, two rows in front, raised an eyebrow. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a spare piece of parchment, crumpled it into a ball, turned sideways, threw it neatly into Peter's baritone bell, and smirked. "Fifteen."

"Not fair! You're closer!"

"Mr. Black, is there a problem?"

"No, Professor." Sirius hastily put the mirror away.

"All right," Scrivy said suspiciously. "Mr. Pettigrew, do you think you could play that a little louder?"

Peter nodded and took a deep breath.

Arabella ducked.

…………………….

_A/N:_ The sad part is, most of this stuff actually happened.


	3. Chapter 2: Concert

Chapter 2: Concert

**Excuses, Excuses**

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" McGonagall thundered, "RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

They exchanged guilty looks.

"I'M WAITING."

"Um," said James, because he was the leader and _not _scared of McGonagall's wrath. "We couldn't sleep?"

McGonagall raised a skinny eyebrow. "_All _of you couldn't sleep?"

"No," Arabella piped up. "But we all have different reasons. For example, I can't sleep because there's a band concert tomorrow and I have a solo."

Lily blushed. "I can't sleep because there's a band concert tomorrow and I have to meet James' parents afterwards."

"I can't sleep because there's a band concert tomorrow and I lost my mouthpiece," said Peter.

"I can't sleep because I had too many sugar quills after dinner," said James.

Remus pouted. "I can't sleep because I was in the hospital wing and I didn't _have_ dinner."

McGonagall carefully massaged her temples. "Mr. Black? What's _your _excuse?"

…

"Mr. Black?"

Sirius snored.

**Cookie?**

"Quiet down!" yelled Professor Scirvy. 'I said, QUIET DOWN!"

The first-years quieted down. Everyone else kept talking.

Scrivy sighed. "Okay, so for the concert, the dress code will be white robes for girls, and black robes for boys. Where are my librarians? LIBRARIANS!"

"All _right_! Keep your hair on." Arabella appeared from behind a shelf and eyed the dress robes critically. "I don't know, Professor. Can't we do every other?"

"No. White for girls, black for boys."

"Why?"

"_Because_."

"But the whole left half is girl flutes and the whole right half is boy clarinets," Lily pointed out. "With the robes, we'll look like a giant black-and-white cookie."

Sirius dropped a music stand and whipped around. "Hey! Did somebody say cookie?"

**Band Librarians, Part 2**

Arabella glared at Lily over a huge box of dress robes. "I can't believe you got us into this."

Sirius swaggered forward. "Hello, ladies. I'll take an extra-buff, extra-tall, super-robe please."

Arabella smiled deviously. "Why don't you come round to the practice room, Mr. Blakc? That's where we serve our… _special _customers."

They disappeared.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" snapped Lily. She turned. "James, did you know you're buttoned wrong?"

James stared perplexedly at his uneven collar. "I _thought _something didn't look right."

"Here, I'll fix that—Mmph!"

The students got their own robes from the box. Only two first years fell in.

**Landscape**

"Milton!" Mrs. Figg poked her husband in the shoulder. "Wake up! This is Bella's solo!"

Mr. Figg jolted awake and stared blearily at the black-and-white mass before him. As his vision shifted into focus, he picked out the long black tube that protruded from the crowd of students.

Arabella played her quivering solo.

The song continued.

"That _thing_," Mr. Figg grumbled privately to his wife, "is a bloody blight on the landscape."

Then he fell asleep again.

**Appreciation**

The handsome young man stood nervously before the assembled parents, holding a neatly wrapped gift box.

"_Sonorous_. Did that work? Oh, okay. Um. Hi. I'm James Potter, the, uh, band president and this is Sirius, the vice president, and we'd just like to present this to Professor Scrivy. Because he's helped us a lot this year."

"Oh yes," said Sirius. "Did you all know that Jimmy and I have set the school record for amount of detentions? At first we were competing, but then we entered as a duo, and together we have… one thousand and forty-five detentions!"

In the back, Dedalus Diggle helpfully crashed the cymbals. The audience applauded politely.

"And," added Sirius, "according to our records, Professor Scrivy here has _helped _us to achieve our noble goal by assigning precisely two hundred and thirty-seven of those detentions!"

The cymbals crashed again.

"Thank you," said James, bowing to the Professor and handing him the box. "Thank you from us all."

Professor Scrivy accepted the box and gingerly held it with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh," said James, "Don't worry. It's just a new baton."

"And Lily wouldn't even let us make it sing!"

**Folder Placement**

Sirius slid the folder into its proper compartment very, very carefully. Then he looked around. Another folder was on the floor. Being the wonderful and altruistic person he was, Sirius picked it up. And put it away. Slowly and carefully.

The door of the drum closet-slash-really-small-room banged opened. "_There _you are."

"Shhhh! Your sound vibrations are disturbing the folder placement!"

Arabella threw her arms round his neck. "Are you going to stay here 'til they all leave?"

"Maybe. There are lots of folders."

"I haven't seen your parents anywhere, you know. And James' mum is on the verge of organizing a search party."

"So?" said Sirius stonily.

Arabella shrugged. "Fine." Threading a hand through Sirius' dark hair, she kissed him. "Guess I'll have to stay with you, then."

Sirius dropped the folder.

**Cookie!**

Forty-five minutes later, Sirius and Arabella stood in the Great Hall, slightly disheveled-looking.

"Hu-llo Mrs. Pott-er," they chorused.

Mrs. Potter, chairwoman of the HCAA (Hogwarts Creative Arts Association) looked up and smiled. "Hullo Sirius. Hullo Arabella. Excellent job! Help yourself to some refreshments."

"Thank-you, Mrs. Pott-er."

Sirius walked away balancing ten cookies neatly arranged in two stacks. Arabella walked away with one cookie and a napkin. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Arabella promptly grabbed one of Sirius' stacks.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then why didn't you get more cookies?"

"Because I didn't want to look like a pig like you."

"Oh."

**Innuendo!**

Arabella's parents were at the end of the hall. "Hello Mum. Hi Dad."

Mr. Figg smiled. "Hello again, Bella. Did you find your reed?"

"Yes," said Arabella innocently. "It was in the drum closet-slash-really-small-room."

"You were gone a long time," observed her mother.

"Yes," said Arabella again. "If I don't get suck on it, it gets _incredibly_ hard."

Sirius choked on his cookie.

_Fin. _

…

Yeah, I know, it's kind of a mess…

Unfortunately, not all this stuff actually happened (

Right. Anyway, in case it was confusing, they have to wear special dress robes for the concert, which are provided by the school. (the robes, not the concert)

Hm. I just found out drabbles are supposed to be exactly 100 words. Oh well.

Sorry this took so ridiculously long. I've had it since the time of the first and second chapters. Just didn't feel like uploading it (new definition of laziness!)

Guess what? I'M QUITTING BAND NEXT YEAR! Because it is no fun without last year's seniors and with the freshmen. Seriously, this STUPID HORRIBLE bari sax freshman who sits behind me laughs hilariously at all of Scrivy's jokes, which are actually not that funny, AND slurs everything AND always gets his rhythm messed up but plays really loudly anyway, therefore messing everybody else up.

Thankses: (like pocketses!)

bluerain627

sydney

elayna fournier

lingyeung-02

KLLRS

Rae Roberts

Christy Corr

Esperanza Fuega


End file.
